


Small Spaces

by UrielsSong



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrielsSong/pseuds/UrielsSong
Summary: Macy keeps reliving a particular experience over and over
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jimmy & Macy Vaughn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the events in 2.02
> 
> TW: dubious consent

Small Spaces

“I’m sorry, Macy. I’m sure your sisters will find us soon.”

It was the third time he’d apologized. Macy tried to summon a smile for Harry and succeeded…barely. Harry glanced away, still unsure after the encounter in the car the other day. She told him the assassin had tried to find her in through her dreams but not what the dream was about. How could she explain that? That the mysterious assassin using Harry’s face used it to try to seduce her, to play on her emotions.

Emotions she was barely aware she even had. The assassin had chipped away at her wall and now she seemed incapable of pushing those emotions back. Now that they were out in the open, she couldn’t pretend any longer that they didn’t exist.

The subtle sandalwood scent of Harry’s aftershave swept over her again as he shifted position.

They were stuck in a tiny square of a room under the floor in the Safe Space’s control room. Macy had been trying to explore every inch of their new headquarters and had called Harry over to look at the strange, faded groove marks in the floor. Harry tugged at the shelves one by one until he tripped something and the floor opened beneath them. Stumbling across a way out wasn’t as easy. The floor and walls of the space (cell?) were stone. No handy shelves to trigger a way out.

“Macy, I don’t want to belabor the point—”

“What?”

She hadn’t been listening. She had been staring at Harry’s hands as he ran them over the wall, looking for a switch, trigger—something to get them out. She was staring and remembering Dream Harry’s hands on her. His hand above her breast, then pulling her robe…

“I said, are you still feeling strange after your dream, Macy?”

She blinked, focusing on him. “No, Harry.” She shook her head. She sighed. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Harry shifted his gaze away from her, continuing on his search. She had a feeling though that his nonchalance was forced. “You said that the assassin was very seductive. What did you mean?”

Macy felt heat flood her face. Thank goodness the space was dark. They were using the flashlight app on their phones for light. “Uh, just that he…was trying to persuade me to tell him where I was.”

He glanced at her. “And how was he trying to do that.”

She wanted to groan. Why would he have to ask THAT? “My phone is dying,” she said, knowing she wasn’t being subtle at all in changing the subject. “I won’t be able to keep the light on much longer.”

“Turn it off. We’re not having much luck anyway. For all we know it requires magic to get out of here.”

“Great. And here am I with only a demon’s powers. For all we know, that’s why we can’t get out of here.”

“Macy, this is hardly a cell—”

“We don’t know that, Harry. In fact, we know absolutely nothing about this place.”

She started to pace the narrow room. Harry’s presence filled the space. She was standing before the mirror and then she saw him in the reflection, behind her. She whirled around. He looked…different. Not as buttoned up. No cardigan. No blazer. He was clad in leather and denim.

“Harry, you scared me.”

“Are you happy to see me?”

His eyes raked over her, lingered over her breasts. She pulled her robe tighter, feeling the blush rise into her cheeks. “What are you doing here?” she asked with stammer.

He actually stepped closer to her. His face intense. “For us to be together, Macy.”

She swallowed hard and backed up a step. “We can’t…”

“Oh, but we can.”

He was right in front of her, one hand over her heart. He pushed the robe off her shoulder, his hand was gentle but his skin was hot. His fingers stroked her, then he raised his hand to her face. He cradled her cheek, massaging her skin with his thumb. She closed her eyes, melting into his touch. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted this. It felt wonderful.

She knew what would come next. She leaned forward, just slightly, ready to taste him. But she knew the kiss wouldn’t come. He’d stop her, a finger on her lips. It was a trick. Just to find out where she was so he could kill her.

Instead, she felt his lips brush over hers. Soft, his breath warm. She returned the slight pressure, tasting lemon on his lips. Harry liked lemon in his tea.

“Macy!”

She jerked her head up. “Harry?”

“You fell asleep. Are you feeling alright?”

“I…I didn’t realize I was so tired.”

“Well, I suppose if a demonic assassin is after you in your dreams, it’s hard to get a good night’s rest. Still, I’m worried about you, Macy.”

He was so close, kneeling there on the ground in front of her. The ambient light from his phone was enough to see the concern in his eyes. His eyes were so warm. She loved the way he looked at her. She had tried to brush off the way he looked at her at the club. And how she had reacted to him. The messy hair, the dark clothes. So much like how he’d looked in the dream.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She felt his lips part and she deepened the kiss, drinking him down. His hands drifted from her shoulders to her waist, tugging at her sweater. Then they slipped underneath, his thumbs stroking the underside of her breasts.

She paused for the slightest of breaths, then kissed him again, pulling him closer. She tugged at his shirt and heard a button pop—

“Macy?”

She opened her eyes. Harry was kneeling on the floor in front of her. His eyes were concerned.

“There is something very wrong, Macy. You drifted away again.”

“I…I don’t…”

She was sitting up, her back propped up against the wall. Harry peeled off his jacket and balled it up. “Here, lie down.” His hands pressed on her shoulders until she was prone on the floor.

“Are you experiencing any dizziness, strange smells, or sounds?”

“No.”

“Is it the assassin? Were you dreaming again?”

“I’m not sure,” she murmured. She wanted to turn her face to the wall. She was so embarrassed. Harry was her friend and the maelstrom of emotions left her unable to even face him.

“What was he saying to you?”

She squeezed her eyes closed, then forced herself to open them again. “It was just a repeat of the same dream. It’s like it’s on a loop.”

He looked skeptical. Oh, goodness, he knew she was lying. She cleared her throat. “Maybe I should walk around a bit.”

He reached out and stroked her hair. Anyone else she would have snapped. But Harry…

“You should rest, Macy. You’re exhausted.”

“I am but I don’t want to fall asleep.”

He ran his thumb over her lower lip. “I think I know just how to keep you awake.”

The kiss took her by surprise. It was rough and hungry. More like she’d imagined the assassin would be rather than her staid professor. Because she had been imaging both kisses quite a lot, hadn’t she?

But she’d been wrong. With all his tea, cardigans, and Welsh Rarebit jokes, Harry was a man. She’d seen glimmers of it. And now she was seeing just how much Harry Greenwood hid of himself.

He lowered himself until he was stretched out over her, all the while maintaining their kiss. They finally broke for air and his fingers tugged at the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head. He paused, his eyes raking over her. He traced a finger along the edge of her bra over her right breast while their eyes met.

“I’ve wanted this so long, Macy. But I wouldn’t allow myself to have you.”

“We shouldn’t—” she found herself saying.

Harry shook his head. “There are no more Elders, Macy. Perhaps their rules shouldn’t exist anymore either.”

Macy started unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses over his shoulder and across his chest. They frantically tore at their clothes, pausing only to explore bared skin with their lips. Harry nipped her below the band of her bra and she sucked in a breath. Faster than she could react, the bra was gone and flung away. He palmed her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples. Then his mouth followed. He sucked each erect bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each. First one and then the other all the while she arched and writhed at the hot flicks of his tongue. His fingers were on the clasp of her jeans and she lifted her hips as he stripped the jeans away.

She was on the cold stone of the floor but she barely registered it. Harry knelt before her, the bulge in his pants very noticeable. There was a possessive, hungry look on his face that both frightened and exhilarated her. He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants. His eyes were dark and intense and she flashed back to the assassin. She pushed the thought away. This was her Harry. They were not the same. Were they?

“Macy,” Harry murmured. He was naked now and fully erect. She lifted her hips and started to slide her panties down her thighs. Harry reached forward and slowly removed them for her. His eyes lingering as if he were savoring it.

“You’re so beautiful, Macy,” he murmured. He bent over, trailing kisses up her left thigh. Her legs fell open, inviting him to explore further. She ran her hands over his shoulders, his hair, enjoying every bit that she could reach as his lips inched closer. She closed her eyes in anticipation as his lips moved closer to her folds…and then away again.

“Harry!” She practically shouted in her frustration.

He had the nerve to smile at her. “Patience, Macy.”

She gritted her teeth and groaned. He gently nipped the inside of her thigh and she wriggled her hips in response.

“Did you just chuckle?”

Instead of answering her, he finally gave her what she was waiting for. He separated her folds with his fingers and then she felt the hotness of his breath against the throbbing nub of her clit. He lapped at it with his tongue, sending waves along her nerves that made her legs jerk in response.

“Harry, Harry.” He was relentless. He sucked gently on her clit, inserting one finger at first in her pussy and then, once she was good and wet, two. She felt her arousal flood out of her. The sound his fingers made moving in and out of her echoed in the tiny space along with Harry’s gasps and her moans.

She’d never thought it could feel like this. It had been…nice with Galvin. But this. This was another level.

He continued to suckle and tease, applying just enough pressure on her clit while his long, deft fingers continued to work inside of her. Wetness pooled out of her, dripping onto the stone floor and turning cooler under her butt as Harry pleasured her. That it was oh so good. She started to beg. To please go faster, to stop, to not stop.

And then she came, her pussy spasming around Harry’s fingers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she let herself go, her hips and legs bucking and twitching. She finally started to settle, her heart-rate coming back down to pre-stroke levels and her eyesight clearing.

But Harry wasn’t done. He lifted himself up and back over her. She looked down at his throbbing cock, so swollen and large that her legs started to instinctively close in response. But Harry was already settling himself between her legs, his eyes fixed on hers.

“Are you ready, Macy?”

Their eyes met. “Yes,” she said, breathless.

He started to ease himself inside of her. She sucked in a breath. He was large and she’d only had sex a few times with Galvin and that had been months ago. She opened her legs wider, her knees almost touching the opposite walls in the tiny space. She felt herself give and stretch to accommodate him and she shimmied her hips to urge him along, eager to feel him deep inside of her. He thrust himself inside of her and she bucked her hips up to meet him.

“Ahhh,” she exhaled. He felt so good, so right inside of her.

“Macy, you’re perfect,” he murmured, his breath hot on her cheek. He raised himself on his arms and began thrusting.

It was hot and urgent. Their moans and grunts were the only communication between them as they moved in unison. Macy trailed her hands down his back to his butt. She reached between them and stroked his sac, palming it first in her hand and then stroking.

“Macy!” He cried out, the rhythm and depth of his thrusts became erratic.

She loved the effect she was having on him. It turned her on even more to see him almost lose control. She moaned and arched her back, wrapping her legs around Harry’s waist as tension built up inside of her.

He leaned closer to her, his eyes dark and hungry. “Come for me, Macy.”

“Yes!” She came, her legs twitching, hips bucking as her orgasm crested and washed through her. Only later did she realize that the short, mewling sounds were coming from her own throat.

Harry kissed her hungrily. He still had not found his own release. She reached once again between their legs and found that small, ultra-sensitive patch of flesh behind Harry’s balls and applied pressure.

Harry threw his head back and screamed her name. His release was hard and fast, almost violent. His desire, his release seemed to channel in her and she felt herself rise again and she came once more, her pussy clenching and spasming around Harry’s cock.

She panted, trying to catch her breath. Harry was nestled into her and she didn’t mind his weight. She felt his cock slacken and slide from her, feeling first hot then cool from the loss inside of her.

“Harry,” she whispered.

He trailed light, feathery kisses along her cheek, towards her ear and then whispered, “I’m not Harry.”

She jerked away from him, almost banging her head on the floor. The eyes that met hers were dark, cocky, and scheming. “It can always be this way between us, Macy.” He leaned closer to her, their lips almost meeting. “I just need you to tell me where you are.”

“Macy!”

The panic in Mel’s voice jerked her awake. She was on the floor of the stone cell. She frantically looked around, relieved to find her clothes were firmly in place.

“What--?”

Maggie was on the other side of her, Harry was kneeling at her feet. If she didn’t know better, she thought he looked close to tears. In fact, they all looked very afraid.

“Thank goodness you found us.”

“It was easy actually,” Mel told her. “There was this flashing light on the Command Center screen that someone was in the ‘binding cell.’”

Maggie and Mel helped her to her feet and then Harry helped to lift her out of the cell. Once she was safely back in the Command Center her head started to clear.

“Binding cell?”

“That’s what the display said,” Maggie replied.

Macy looked up and saw in the lower left corner a flashing icon that had never been there before. Now it displayed text next to it that said, ‘cell door open.’ She turned and looked back at the cabinet. Sure enough, the cabinet was open and the opening to the cell a dark hole in the ground.

“Well,” she said, turning back around. “That may come in handy later.”

“Macy, are you all right? I tried to wake you—” Harry reached out a hand towards her and she straightened up and stepped away. She couldn’t help it. If he touched her, she might collapse into his arms. Only too late did she see a flash of hurt cross his face.

“Harry, really, I’m alright. I’m feeling better. The cell may have been responsible for that.”

His face adopted his usual professional demeanor. “I’m glad to hear it, Macy.” He paused and then turned away from her. “I suggest we close that space back up until we understand it a bit better.”

“Agreed,” Mel said, handing Macy a glass of water.

Macy lowered herself into a chair, not trusting her ability to walk in a straight line, and watched as Harry bounded up the stairs and out of the Command Center. She hadn’t meant to hurt him and the fact that he thought she had burned her. But she didn’t want him to even get a hint of the desire, or guilt, she was feeling.

Maggie looked at her, her forehead creased with concern. “Macy, are you sure you’re okay?”

Macy nodded. “I just need a minute.”  


“One question answered,” Mel said, pointing to the display. “The cell binds demon powers.”

“Maybe that’s why you’re feeling out of sorts, Macy.” Maggie rested a hand on her shoulder and Macy prayed that Maggie respected her boundaries.

Because Macy was beyond furious. She was enraged. That was supposed to have been her moment, her time with HER Harry. Not some bastard wearing Harry’s face. He used her feelings for Harry against her.

He wouldn’t get a chance to do that again.

END


End file.
